Photographs and Gasoline
by TweetieLoveMe
Summary: Troy Bolton: Typical great guy. Played for the NBA. Had a wonderful wife named Sharpay Evans of 3 years. And a 1-and-a-half year old son named   Aren. Also had great friends, family, and a... secret mistress. Who would'a thought? TROYPAY story
1. Dropping the Hoe

This was inspired by Framing Hanley's song Photographs and gasoline.

Troy Bolton: Typical great guy. Played for the NBA. Had a wonderful wife named Sharpay Evans of 3 years. And a 1-and-a-half year old son named Aren. Also had great friends, family, and a... secret mistress. Who would'a thought?

Twenty-five year old Troy woke up with the sun peeking through his curtains, blinding right through his deep blue eyes. He turned on his side to see the black tresses down a bare, tanned back. His sigh sounded heavy, as if he was trying to hold back the tears. There was no excuse for what happened the night before, and with Gabriella. He'd lefft his wife and son earlier that day just to meet up with her. How stupid could he be? Even though it's already happened before. This is what he woke up to when him and SHarpay got in an argument, which was usually three times a week. Things had just gotten so complicated for them over the past few months. Didn't they still love eachother anymore? Troy sure didn't act like he still loved his wife. Already knowing what to do next, he slipped out of bed and began dressing himself with the clothess that were ripped off the night before. It wasn't like he wanted to cheat on his wife, she was almost perfect in every way, but always ended up forgetting about her once in the arms of his lover. He had met Gabriella a long time ago in college and always had a attraction towards her, and then about five months ago they'd met up at a local bar and hooked up.  
That's when everything started to crumble down.

Troy was just about to slip outta the latina's room when she sat up on her elbow, smirking. "Better get back to that ol' snail you married." He imediatly had a ping of regret but just sighed at her. "She's not that bad, Gabs. I thought you guys were friends once?" The naked latina giggled. "Yeah that was just to get to her sexy husband. Guess i got what i wanted, huh?" Bitch. Slut. You tramp. Those words threatened to spill of his tongue but he just couldn't do it.  
"Sure.. Uhh i guess i'll call you later or somethin.." Troy grabbed his wallet and started to walk towards the door. "Oh and Trooooy?" Gabriella cooed. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Tell Aren i said hi." Troy walked out of her bedroom and leaned a gainst the wall. He sighed and wiped his hand down his face. His lyr old son didn't deserve this, this was so wrong to be doing this, but as much as he tried, he always ended up in the same position.  
Before she noticed he was still there, Troy hurried downstairs and out side. He got in his black Camero and speeded off, off to his sweet loving wife and son. Thats when it all hurt the most.

Sharpay woke up to an empty bed, like always when her and Troy fought. She hated when they fought, it literaly killed her inside. Troy was her soulmate, used to make eachother happy. That was until five months ago when she accused him of cheating. No matter how much she appologized, their fights always had something to do with that one horrible fight. After ten minutes of arguing inside her head she got out of bed, put on her silky white robe and went downstairs. It suprised her to see Troy back home, on the couch watching basketball. Of course Aren, who coincidentaly got his father's hair and mother's eyes, was laying up against him. "Good morning Troy." Her gorgeous husband looked up at his wife with a blank expression. "Sharpay." He nodded and then got back to reading the game.

It saddened the beautiful blonde that her husband didn't say 'Morning baby', but he never seemed to do that anymore. Their relationship as wife and husband had changed emmensly. Their fights got bigger and their talks got scarse. Nothing was the same. But that didn't stop the blonde from wanting to fix her marriage not just for them but for Aren. She walked infront of the t.v for a quick second to pick up her son. "Hey there sweetie, would you like somethin to eat? I bet you would, your getting to be such a big boy." Sharpay smiled at his cute smile and dimples.

All Troy wanted to do was tell Sharpay what a 'great mother she really is' and tell her how much he's loved and missed her. But instead the words "Shh." In a harsh tone came out of his mouth as he pointed to the basketball game on t.v. It made him feel terrible when she pitifully sighed and walked out of their familyroom and in to the kitchen. Once her son was eating his warm cereal, Sharpay looked over the island (a bar seperating the familyroom from the kitchen) and eyed Troy. "So where'd you go last night?"

"Like you care." Troy huffed, "I was just out with the guys." Which was one of his many alibi's, that seemed to be pretty believable. But then his wife came back into the room with a pissed off look. "You know, Troy, i don't appreciate your lies. I called Taylor last night after you left and she said Chad and Jason were at an interview in L.A. Can't you just tell me the truth for once?" Her hand was placed on her tiny hip as she accused him. 'Damnit.' He thought before turning off the t.v and getting up. "I don't have time for this." Sharpay followed him to the top of the staircase, "What? You don't have time for us or this marriage anymore? Is that it Troy because if it is then me and Aren will leave!"

'No, that sure as hell isn't what i want, i want us to work out as badly as you do Shar.' Troy thought to himself, he always seemed to stay quiet in such bad times. All he could think about was Gabriella and how their secret affairs was tearing his marriage up. "I promise we'll talk when i get home, i just have to go somewhere now." Troy just blurted out, he really didn't have anywhere to go but he needed to go see someone. Sharpay let him go after he placed a kiss on her sweet-smelling hair, he drove downtown to the studio. He walked in the huge dace studio and walked down the isle, looking at a certain blonde dancing on stage, Once the girl noticed him, she turned off the boombox and skipped up to him. "Troysie! Its sooo good to see you." He greatly scooped her up in a warm hug. "I missed you." Troy said a =nd sat her down, its been a long time since he's came up to see his cousin, also one of his bestfriends. When Troy left his house he really needed someone to talk to, there was no better choice.

The two sat down at the edge of the stage. Jenny gave him a concerned look, "Whats wrong, Troy? You seem way too sad to be my favorite, crazy, cousin!"  
She gigled, elbowing him playfully trying to lighten up the mood, to no avail of course. "I've been having an affair." Troy blurted out shamefully, he knew since Jenny and Sharpay were as close as them that she'd be livid. Jenny's mouth almost dropped to the floor, she scooted back just to get a better look of her cousin. "You have got to be kidding me, TROY! You're married for christs sake... How could even think about cheating on Sharpay, you guys are a family. You have a freaking child together,,!"

"I didn't mean for it to happen." Troy cried to her. "Its just when she accused me of cheating-" Jenny stood up in fury, he slowly got up as well to face her. "You have been cheating on her for 5 MONTHS?" She screamed out of disbelief. "Who is she? Some whore you picked up at a bar or something. Did you even think about how much you're going to hurt Sharpay when she finds out?" Jenny had no intention of letting him by on this one, know it was time he figured his shit out. "Her name is Gabriella, and we met her in college. You don't know how gulty i feel but i just don't know how to stop it! Please you need to help me ,  
Jenny." And she took a few deep breaths with her eyes closed and opened them when she was ready to talk rationably. "First of all you need to stop having sex with this no-good slut, and then, fix your marriage!"

Troy nodded in agreement, but somehow he didn't know if he was going to succeed. After saying goodbye to Jenny, Troy jumped in his Camero and took off. His next destination was back to Gabriella's, and he knew exactly what he was supose to do.

A.N) Okay so i know that was a short first chapter but i'm not really sure how long I'm going to make it. Please review and let me know what you think! And I hope you look up the song that inspired me to write this story which i listed up above. Thanks and happy reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! 


	2. The truth's a B

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zip. But i wish i did :(

Rain. Pouring down. On his wind shield. He almost second guessed going into her apartment, but decided against it. Troy needed to get things done so he could get back to his family, where he rightfully belonged. He jumped out of the car and ran all the way until he was standing infront of her front door, he banged on it until she answered. A smirk appeared on her smug but beautiful face, "Well well you're already back for more, hmm Troy-Boy?"

Troy barged in past her, trying to escape the cold and shivers. He took down his black hoodie and looked at her, "That's not why I'm here Gabriella. I want to end this. Us. Whats best is for me to start being there for my family, i need them and they need me."

Gabriella huffed and seductively walked over to him. She placed both her hands on either side of his chest and gazed into his eyes. "Please, you couldn't stay away from me even if you wanted to."

He almost got lost again and forgot why he was there in the first place, but then a picture of Sharpay and Aren popped up in his face, making him push her away.  
"Yes i can, and i am. We were nothing anyway, all we used eachother for was sex. You don't mean anything to me."

A tear almost escaped down her cheek, but she knew what he said was true. "What happened? Did Sharpay cry to you because you're never home anymore or something? Or did she just threaten to take Aren from you." The last thing came out as a statement, not a question.

Even though that was half true, he didn't want her to know. He sighed furiously, "No, Gabriella. I love Sharpay and when my cousin reminded me about how grateful i should be, i woke up! This was just some crazy nightmare that never should of happened." Troy walked for the door but was grabbed by the arm and spun back around to the angered latina.

"You don't just get to leave me Troy, you owe me at least something. I practically mend your broken heart everytime you have a fight with your precious wife."  
Gabriella spat back with fury.

Troy laughed out loud, more of a pity laugh, and got out money from his wallet. "Fine, you want me to pay you like a hooker? Here take it all. I don't give a shit.  
I'm out." He threw about 200 dollars right in her face and walked out the door, more satisfied then he's been in a long time. Troy got in his Camero without listening to what Gabriella yelled at him through her door and sped away. A smile was plastered on his face as he walked in to his warm and great-smelling house. He hurried into the kitchen and saw his beautiful wife cutting vegetables for beef soup. She was incredible. Nothing stopped Troy from going up to Sharpay. "I'm home." He whispered, as if meaning he'll never leave her alone and hurt again. With a hand caressing the side of her cheek he pulled her closer (if humanly possible) and crashed his lips roughly on her soft, warm ones. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity as of starving for one another,  
their tongue's told a story in eachother's mouths.

Eventually they broke away, needing a serious dose of oxygen, Troy's forehead stayed connected to hers as he looked into her beautiful brown orbs. That kiss was out of this world, she was the only one who could kiss him and make him feel weightless and without a care in the world. Finaly she stepped back and smiled before turning down the soup. "I'm glad baby. Why don't you get some dry clothes on and get ready for dinner. It should be done in about twenty minutes."

Troy smiled and kissed her cheek. "Sorry i got you wet. But yeah, i think a hot shower will do me good. I'll be down soon." He squeezed her hand right where her wedding ring laid and then headed for his room. He stripped off the wet clothes and got in the hot shower. In hopes of getting any reminence of Gabriella off his body. He ended up staying in there for about fifteen minutes and when he walked downstairs Sharpay was already setting the table. Aren was already sitting in his highchair with a bib on and a bowl of food next to him. "Smells great Shar." He smiled up at his wife and took a seat.

Hearing him call her 'Shar' again was like heaven to her ears, this was getting to be a great night. After getting everything placed on the table she sat down next to her son who was in the middle of them. She smiled genuinely as her husband started feeding their son. "Oh Troy, i could've fed him."

Troy looked up and grinned, "It's no problem babe, just start eating. By the way he's eating i'll be done and able to eat with you." He looked back at his son who was happily eating the food his daddy was giving him.

Sharpay nodded and starting eating the delicious beef soup in which she enjoyed as a young kid, it was her mother's famous recipe. She always remembered to make extra so they could enjoy it more than once. While eating soup at the table with her family she couldn't help but wonder what changed Troy in just a few hours time but she planned to enjoy it. Her and Troy gigled along with the sweet nothings their son was saying. It hadn't been this perfect in a long time, the way it should be. But unlike Troy, Sharpay felt like there was nothing to worry about.

Troy had one of the best sleeps in months, cuddling up to Sharpay. Things just seemed right when they were snuggled up in bed together. He felt absolutely stupid for even thinking he would need someone other than her, she was his moon and his soft place to fall. She was his everything. After a good eight hours of sleep he decided to get up before Sharpay and go make breakfast for his family. Troy made the works, including pancakes eggs and bacon. He had it all fixed and on the table when Sharpay came downstairs with a sleepy Aren on her hip, she looked beautiful in a simple white nightgown. "Morning babe, did you sleep well?"

A grin appeared on her beautiful face, "As a matter of fact, i did. How bout you?" She set Aren in his walker and then joined her husband by the stove, taking in his wonderful body and wrapping her arms around his. No matter how good-to-be-true this seemed, she wasn't going to ruin it with the tiniest bit of suspicion.  
Instead, Sharpay got on her tippy-toes and kissed him on the lips, her day was already going to be a good one.

He was the one to pull back after their morning kiss, but he still held her close and stroked her cheek lovingly. "You don't know how good it feels to hold you again, Shar."

While looking in to his big blue eyes all she saw was love and senserity, it was like magic at that momment. Everything was fixed and the way they were suposed to be, she promised herself nothing and no one can take that away. "You promise never to hurt me?"

Troy nodded and quickly brought his lips to hers, wanting to get the thought of him cheating on her out of his head. He let go and smiled, "Tonight they're having the annual ball for all the employee's. Would you like to go?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun. Uhm do you think Emily could watch Aren?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm sure she'd loved to." Troy walked over to the house phone and picked it up. After dialing his sister's number she picked,"Hey Em, me and Shar have this annual ball for my work. Do you mind watching Aren?"

Emily smiled through the phone, "No, of course i don't mind. Are you going to bring him over here or-"

Troy smiled and looked up at Sharpay, "Yeah we'll drop him off. We probaly won't be in til late, ya know."

"Mhmm sure. Ok see ya later. Bye love you." Emily said and hung up the phone.

****THAT NIGHT****

It was around eight o'clock and the ballroom was already filling up. Troy walked inside with a beautiful Sharpay on his arm. She was dressed in a white coctail dress that had ruffles on the bottom half of it and strappy heals to top it off. They made their way through the crowd and found Taylor, Chad, Jason, and Kelsi sitting at one of the tables. The girls got up and hugged Sharpay, telling her how beautiful she looked.  
"We're so glad you guys could make it. Sit down Shar, I haven't seen you in so long."

All the guys looked at eachother and knew the girls were about to start chatting it up. "We're gonna hit the bar ladies, come on Troy you can come along too." Chad joked and got up with Jason and Troy following him. Once they got up to the bar they ordered some drinks and rested against the counter.

"So it seems like you're outta the dog house with Shar now. How did that all go." Jason asked Troy.

Troy took a long sip of his J&D before answering, "I ended it yesterday with Gabi."

Chad turned his head and smiled, "Yeah and how did she take it?" Already knowing it wasn't over, considering who had just walked into the room.

"Lets just say we didn't end on very good terms." Troy finnished his hard liqour and closed his eyes for a few seconds. That's when he felt a delicate hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the last person he wanted to see, Gabriella.

"Troy, it's fancy meeting you here. You remember Jake, right. I had no clue he still worked with you guys." She smiled, fakely.

The guys all looked at Troy, making him speak up. "Oh im pretty sure you did. Anyway you enjoy Jake, I'm gonna go see my wife." He smiled and made his way past her. But before he could get too far, Sharpay came walking up.

"Oh my god! Is that you Gabi?" Sharpay questioned, then walked up and gave her a huge hug. "I haven't seen you since college! How've you been?"

Gabriella smiled widely, more pointed towards Troy. "I know, we need to catch up. And im splendid at the momment."

"Come sit with us." Sharpay offered. The two girls made their way back to the table as if they were bestfriends. But they weren't, it was so much more worse than that. Troy slowly made his back with them and sat down sorry. All he wanted to do was keep quiet. That was until he heard her say his name. "You remember my husband, Troy. Don't you."

Only Troy could he the sly smirk on her smug face. "Yeah i think i remember."

"Babe, would you like to dance?" Troy stood up quickly and held his hand out for his wife to take. She happily obliged. "You will excuse us." He smirked and led his wife to the middle of the dance floor. The song 'So are you to me' by Eastmountainsouth came on, their wedding song.

"This is so perfect Troy. I'm having a great time tonight." Sharpay smiled up at her husband, without a care in the world. Little-did-she-know he was looking at a different woman in the corner of his eye. Troy watched Gabriella staring at them dancing with her evil daggers. He spinned Sharpay around and placed a sweet kiss on her lips, right infront of Gabi. That's what it took to take her over the edge, she excused her self from the group and went outside for some fresh air.

After their song ended Troy let go and looked towards the entrance, he knew what he had to go do. "Hey babe why don't you go get us a drink, I'm gonna go get some air."

Sharpay looked at her husband concerningly, "Okay, would you like me to come with you?"

"No, no i'll be fine. Just give me a few minutes." Troy said and then rushed to the doubled-doors. He hurried out onto the patio area and saw Gabriella walking back up to the entrance. He felt alittle bad when he noticed the tears in her eyes. "Gabi-" Troy started to whisper.

"Why? Why her and not me. Am i not enough for you? Was i just your little slut?" She sobbed hysterically. And the tears were real. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she acually found herself falling in love with Troy. And she wanted him, only him.

Troy stepped alittle closer to her. "Gabi, you're beautiful, smart and funny. But Sharpay is my wife and I love her, i don't love you."

Gabi wiped some of the tears from her cheeks. "Oh I see, so i was just your fuck buddy huh?"

"I'm sorry-"

One thing Gabi knew that Troy didn't was Sharpay was walking out that same second. "So all those nights you came running to me because you and Sharpay fought, nothing of that meant anything to you!"

Troy looked down at his dress shoes, "No!"

All of a sudden a huge sob came from somebody standing behind Troy. He turned around quickly and saw Sharpay, tears falling helplessly down her fair cheeks and arms shaking. Words almost couldn't come out of his mouth. "Uh..S-shar."

"Don't." Sharpay cried, and held out her hand.

"I didn't mean- I..." Troy said hopelessly and looked back at Gabi who had an evil smile on her face. But that didn't matter at the momment. Once Sharpay started to hurry towards theirr car, he ran after. "Wait!"  
He caught her arm and turned her back around to see anger and betrayel in her eyes.

"Get your hands off me! Just get the HELL away from me." She let out a sob and ripped her arm from his grip.

"I don't love her, i love you..." He cried.

Sharpay huffed, "Oh and did you say that when you were FUCKING HER! Ugh you make me sick." She opened her car door and was just about to get in.

"Lets just go home and we'll figure it out." Troy tried to stay calm.

"NO! There's nothing to figure out. I'm gonna divorce your lying, cheating DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING COME HOME TONIGHT!" She growled, whatched the tear fall down his cheek before getting in the car and speeding off.

Sharpay got home about twenty minutes later. She ripped open the door and then slammed it shut when she was inside. Sobs escaped her lips as she slid down the wall. Why did this have to happen to her? Troy practicaly gave her a slap in the face, a wake up call. All those times they fighted, she would feel bad after. But that selfish fucking man whore had something on the side! All kinds of thoughts and memories about Troy was running through her head. What was going to happen with Aren? All of a sudden she remember that Emily was watching him, Troy's cousin. And then fire flashed through her eyes. Sharpay quickly went upstairs and got dressed into something more comfortable, sweats and a t-shirt. Then she grabbed her keys and left.

Her arrival at Emily's frightened the neighbors. Once she was at the front door her fist pounded it fiercely. Even though it wasn't Emily's fault, she couldn't wait to hold her little boy. After a few bangs, Emily rushed to open the door. Her facial expressions were shocked to see her cousins wife at her doorstep with bloodshot eyes. "Sharpay? Is everthing okay? Where's Troy."

Sharpay brushed past Emily and panically went upstairs, if sensing that Troy was going to show up at any minute. She ignored Emily's comments and went straight into the guest bedroom. The lights we shut off with only i tiny nightlight plugged in, in the corner. She tiptoed up to the play pin and grasped the edges of it, almost loosing it just then. It nearly broke her heart to see her adorable 1 1/2 year old son sleeping peacefully. Not knowing how much this were fucked up now. Sharpay gently picked up Aren and held him baby style in her arms. When she turned around Emily was standing in the door way. "God you scared me Em!"

"What the hell is going on, Pay?" Emily asked more concerned the confused.

She looked down at Aren who was starting to move around in her arms. Then she walked past Emily and started going down the stairs. "I...i-uh just found out Troy has been cheating on me. For months now!"  
Once she got to the bottom stair she was stopped dead in her tracks. Troy had just walked in, an apologetic look on his face.

"Shar, just give me a chance to explain!" He pleaded, his blue eyes were red and begging for her understanding.

There was no right understanding for this.

Sharpay huffed, "What is there to explain, Troy? You cheated on me! I'm your wife god damn it!" She cried out in frustration. Then she remembered Aren and swallowed the dry lump in her throat. "I'm not doing this now. I have to get Aren home."

"That's it! You never wanna talk and work things out. I don't want to lose you, Shar!" Troy blurted out selfishly.

"Don't you dare throw this back at me! I didn't ask you to CHEAT on me! And you've already lost me. Along damn time ago!" She spit out with venom. And then she was walking out the front door, to the car.  
It only took her a couple minutes to get Aren situated in his carseat. When he was secured, she got in the drivers seat and backed out of the driveway. That was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do.  
Tears fell silently down her cheeks the whole way home.

Emily closed her front door quietly and then looked back at her cousin who was staring down at the ground. "You've really done it this time Troy." Then she made her way upstairs and shut her bedroom door.

Troy made his way up the stairs and in to the guest bedroom. He didn't bother turning on the lights, and went straight over to the playpin where his son was minutes ago. He noticed Aren's favorite stuffed, plushy,  
giraffe and slowly picked it up. Troy held it close to his chest and silently weeped the rest of the night. He had truly fucked fucked up.

That night both of them went to sleep crying.

A.N~ So what did you guys think? Intense huh... Well i think thats how its going to be throughout the whole story. Thank you SO much for the reviews. After i first uploaded this i didn't get reviews so i totaly forgot about this story. But then i saw your guys reviews and i got EXCITED! Thank you so much for reviewing. Keep watching for updates! :)


	3. Trying to move on

A.N~ Thank you ria-bee and glamourqueen5 for your reviews! Haha here's the next chapter! :)

A streak of sunlight peaked through the blinds and shined in the blonde's face, waking her out of a light sleep. Sharpay slowly eased up from the rocking chair and remembered all of the terrible things that happened the night before. Instantly she touched her cheek and felt it stiff and dried with many of her tears from the night before. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she got up and noticed Aren sitting up, awake in his crib. One tear fell down Sharpay's cheek, looking down at what reminded her of Troy. Her lying, cheating, poor as excuse of a man, husband. "Morning baby boy, you ready to go eat breakfast?"

"Nanas." Aren said in the cutest baby voice, showing his very few teeth and dimples.

Sharpay smiled and reached down to pick up Aren. She balanced him on her hip while they went downstairs and into the kitchen. After placing him in his highchair, Sharpay grabbed a banana and cut it up into multiple pieces for her son. "Mmm you like those nana's huh?" She cooed and leaned down to place a sweat kiss on his forehead.

While Aren nibbled on his 'nana's' Sharpay sat down at the kitchen table and rubbed her temples together. She didn't even know how to go about everthing. Divorcing Troy was the last thing her heart wanted to do. But her mind was telling him to dump that scumbag, move on and be happy. And, as if on cue, the home phone rang, coincidently it was right on the table next to her. "Um..hello?" Sharpay sounded emoitionaly drowned and exhausted.

"Now thats no way to talk to your little brother. Are you okay Paypay?" Ryan sounded energized yet alittle confused to his twin's sorrow.

Just then, the tears started falling and sobs began to pour out of her pink, chapped lips. Her head shook, as if to answer 'no', even though he couldn't really see her. But that didn't matter, she was in a lot of pain. It was almost unbereable, not having Troy. Knowing she was safe at night. That didn't matter though, what he did to her seemed to unforgivable. Cheating was inexcusable. How dare he? Really?

Ryan was concerned, he heard Sharpay's sobs and almost started crying himself, i guess it's a twin's thing. "S-sis, w-what's going on? Is it Aren, is he alright?" That's the first thing that came to his mind. And god forbid anything happened to his only nephew.

She sniffled and then cleared her throat. "N-no it's... well Aren's fine. But i-i'm not." Sharpay sobbed again and almost choked. "Troy's (sob) been (sob) che- (sob) cheating on me (sob)." Then she looked back at Aren who was looking at her with wonder, his mouth hanging open, it still filled with banana's.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard. Wait- with who? How could he do this to you and Aren?" He yelled through his phone, frightening his wife Gia who was eight months pregnant with their child. That began to worry her, Sharpay was not just her sister in law- but one of her bestfriends now.

Sharpay wiped her eyes and huffed in a disgusted manner. "That slut, Gabriella. Remember the one you went out on a date with once in college. Yup that's her. Ugh this all makes me so sick."

Gia looked at Ryan and mouthed 'what's wrong?'. Ryan didn't answer her and sighed. "Well i'm coming up there. I'll help you figure every thing out, Troy will end up with nothing once you divorce his sorry ass. This i can't wait for." He smiled, if half what pleased with him self.

She stayed quiet over the other line and slightly nodded, if not so sure about everything. When she didn't answer back and minute later, Ryan spoke up. "You are DIVORCING his ass aren't you, Pay?  
After all he's put you through. He doesn't deserve you or Aren."

"What did i do wrong, Ry?" Sharpay cried, trying to still figure out what she did to deserve this. None of it was fair.

"Absolutely nothing! Sharpay you possibly gave him everything. You shouldn't blame yourself! For any of this." Ryan retorted back. That was the last thiong he was gonna let his sister do, blame her self. "Me and Gi should get there sometime tomorrow morning."

"No, Ry! Gia is eight months pregnant. She can't go on a plane now. Don't you know anything? I promise, i'll be fine." She lied. No she was far from fine, and she had no clue what to do next.

Duh. Of course his very pregnant wife couldn't go with him. What was he thinking? "Okay then why don't you come out here? It'll be good to come here to California. You could take Aren to Disney Land,he'd love it. Besides i miss my nephew!"

That acually wasn't a bad idea, at all. Sharpay didn't have work to deal with, daddy's money always helped her out with some bills that Troy wouldn't pay. "Hmm that acually sounds like a good idea,  
Ry. But are you sure we wouldn't raining on your guys parade? I mean what if the baby comes? You don't want us there." Sharpay frowned, if trying to see the negative in it.

Gia overheard her sister-in-law ranting over the phone and waddled over to her husband and took the phone. "Pay? It's Gia. And me and Ry would love to have you guys hear! I mean it. You wouldn't be raining on any parade of mine. I miss you, your like my bestfriend. Like the only friend Ryan will let me have right now." She laughed, Ryan didn't want her out of the house once she reached the eighth month in ther pregancy. The doctor had mentioned too much sun would harm the baby, so that did it. Gia was forced to stay in, even though it wasn't bad. She was living every girls dream, in a mansion with maids and butlers.

Sharpay had to laugh, Gia was just so funny and kind-hearted. She was so glad that she was married to her brother. "Okay okay i'm convinced. Me and Aren will be out there by sometime tomorrow."

Gia squealed, "Oh great! I'm so excited, i'll see you soon. Should i hand the phone back over to Ryan or-"

"Yeah, i'd appreciate it." She smiled.

"Okay bye." Gia smiled, satisfied to have gotten Sharpay to come visit. Ryan smiled up at his wife and took the phone back, "You there Pay? Yeah i'll check out the flights for tomorrow. Better yet i'll get them for ya and have them waiting up at the ticket booth. Of course, yeah see you soon. Bye, love you." He hung up and walked into the kitchen, then wrapped his hands around her and clasped his hands just above her stomach. "Thanks babe." Ryan kissed her cheek.

"No problem, hun." She turned around and wrapped her hands around his neck. "I love you." Gia said, alittle uneasily.

Ryan heard the concern in her voice. "I love you to, Gi. And this baby. I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"Promise?" Gia smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"pinky swear." Ryan grinned.

Gia smirked, "you're such a dork." Then she inched forward to his lips, "But you're my dork."

"Damn straight." He whispered and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

That night, after putting Aren to bed she slipped into a nice hot bubble bath. It finaly made her let out a deep breath. She was relaxed. As her physical aches began to deminish, Sharpay thought about the big day her and Aren had in the morning. Ryan so happened to get the first flight to Orange County which was at 8:45 am. But her bags she had already packed right after she found out her flight time, they were all set. But Sharpay knew there was one more thing to handle, it had to be done before she left.

Morning came too fast for Sharpay. Her alarm clock was set for 7am so it only gave her to get them both ready. Aren was sitting up in crib as usual when his mom came in to get him. "You're ready to go see aunt Gia and uncle Ryan, huh?" For the first time he let her get him dressed without any trouble, that was a given. After getting him ready and fed, she set him infront of the couch and went to get read her self. It didn't take her very long, she just slipped into a pair of white shorts and a t-shirt. Then when she got back down the stairs she picked up the phone and made a phone call. It rang for what seemed like forever and then the other line picked up. "Hey, can you come over? We need to talk."

The phone call ended.

Sharpay was struggling to move their suitcases down the stair case when someone rang the doorbell. She knew exactly who it was, said it was open and to come on in. A couple momments later she came face to face with him. God he looked so good, she thought to herself but immediately pushed it out of her head. "So we need to talk. Me and Aren are finaly going to visit Ryan and Gia. And i just wanted you to know."

It was so hard for Troy to look her in the eyes, but she looked beautiful. He nodded, "How long are you going to be gone?"

"I'm not sure. But i'll let you know so you can take Aren out or something." Sharpay said with scencerity.

Troy tried to smile, "Could i help you get those in the car?"

Even though she felt like saying 'No, i don't need your help!' Sharpay didn't want to start fighting, it was unnecessary. "Umm, i guess so."

His muscles flexed in his tight white shirt as he took the heavy suitcase and started to walk out the front door. She'd unlocked it before and told him to just open up the trunk, then went to go shut off the t.v and get Aren. "Come on babes, time to go to the airport."

"Pwain! Pwain!" Aren gigled and clapped his hands together.

Sharpay shook her head and laughed, "Yeah we'll be riding in a plane." Then as she walked into the living room she saw Troy standing there at the front door, obviously hearing them. He had the smallest smile on his face, only one dimple showing. She tried her best to ignore it and walk past him. Although, once Aren saw his daddy he reached out his little arms and cried for him. "No daddy's not coming with us,  
baby."

Troy watched his wife put Aren in his carseat and then shut the door. She looked back at him for possibly the last time and sighed. "I'll figure everything when we get back. I won't want much. You can obviously have you house. I really don't want it." She said sadly, things were coming to an end for them. There's nothing he could do to change that, she told herself.

"Shar, i wanna give you time. But i'm gonna do whatever it takes to get us back. I love you." Troy said and squeezed her side affectionatley.

She shook her head slowly, "No, Troy there is no US anymore. And you have no one to blame but yourself." Sharpay spit back, then went around and got in the drivers side. She closed her eyes for a minute and then nodded that she was ready. She was ready to go enjoy herself, and forget about Troy. As she backed out of the drive way, Troy just stood there watching her leave. 'Good he deserves to feel alittle miserable.' Sharpay smiled in her rearview mirror back at Aren and then speeded off. California here they come.\

A.N~ Okay i know that was short but i wanted to stop it right there... :) did you like what i did ? Do you have suggestions because im not sure how long i want to make this but ideas will help with that! Thanks.  
Please review! keep watching for updates...


End file.
